Como preparar la cena de navidad
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Kenny despues de ver un video con sus amigos, decidee hacer el ssuyo propio... pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. -Kenny se mato- . -!Kenny Hijo de puta!-


**Nini: **Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en esta sección. Espero y les guste para ver si público un fic que he estado escribiendo. Bueno, sin quitarles más tiempo, les dejo el fic.

**Marc: **Comencemos.

* * *

**_…_**

**_.: Como preparar la cena de navidad:. _**

* * *

Un dia "normal" en el pueblo montañés de South Park.

-¡Por favor!- Volvió a rogar el rubio ceniza.

-No podemos hacerlo Kenny.- Trato de razonar con él, por enésima vez, el pelirrojo. Sin embargo Kenny, solo se cruzó de brazos e hiso un puchero.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto como un niño encaprichado al que no le das su juguete favorito.

Stan estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía. Y no era exactamente por estar en la casa de Cartman mientras este comía ruidosamente chessy poffs.

Kenny desde que había visto un video junto con sus amigos, había estado rogando el hacer algo similar que en el video, el cual, era de un tema en particular que tanto el como los demás no tenían ni la más remota idea: Cocinar una cena de navidad, y filmarla en YouTube.

Suspiro.

-Porque sería ridículo y vergonzoso.- Trato de razonar, esta vez el pelinegro del Team Stan.

-Esta vez concuerdo con el hippie, hacer eso sería algo marica.- espeto el gordo dejando de comer las frituras.

-¡¿Si unas personas chaparras, pálidas, semi-desanudas, con sexo indefinido lo hicieron, porque nosotros no?!- Pregunto exasperado

-1, ellos son una caricatura, 2 ellos son raritos, 3 SON UN TRIO DE HUEVOS- El pelirrojo había perdido los estribos. ¿Kenny no entendía, que ellos no querían hacer un video de cocina?

-Por favor chicos, y les doy mi colección de revistas. Esas que tanto le encantan a Stan.- sonrió de manera picara, el de ojos azules. Stan se sonrojo, y Kyle solo suspiro, desde hace años sus amigos habían comenzado a observar pornografía en revistas. Temas que, en su criterio, eran absurdas… eran mejor hacer lo de las fotos que verlas.

-De acuerdo Kenny tu ganas.- hablo el pelirrojo para sorpresa de todos, ya que a él, como ya había aclarado, no le gustaba leer esas porquerías.

-¡Eso!-exclamó el rubio inmortal.- ¿Quién tiene cámara?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Cartman se acercó al cajón de la mesita de la sala. Saco de este, una cámara de video.

-¿Qué hacia esa cámara ahí?- Pregunto confundido, el judío.

Eric Cartman se encogió de hombros.

-Era por si tú o tu noviecito se besaban en mi casa, solo sacaría la cámara y lo filmaría- contesto el culón. Kyle se enojó, obviamente se tendría que molestar ¿O no?

-¡No somos novios culo gordo!- Gruño el de jersey. Cartman se burló de su cara de frustración.

Kenny estaba más que contento.

-¿Quién pondrá la casa?- pregunto de repente el pelinegro.

-Por eso no se preocupen.- Hablo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los chicos se giraron para ver a una chica de ojos naranjas brillantes, cabello castaño el cual lo tenía atado en una coleta de lado alta, que iba sostenido con un listón de color naranja igual. Era de tez bronceada, y pestañas abundantes. Estaba vestida como una chef.

-¿Bayo?- Pregunto confundido el pelirrojo. La aludida solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién creías que era kyle?- Pregunto con ironía, sonriendo de manera inocente.

-Eh, ¿Qué haces en mi casa, perra?-Dijo encarando a la recién llegada, el gordo del grupo.

-Solo vine ayudar, gordo. Así que no me vengas con tus berrinches de embarazada, ya sé que estas a punto de parir, pero eso no me impide partirte la madre.- dijo molesta la recién llegada.

-¡No estoy embarazado!- Gruño el obeso.

-Calma, es normal negarlo. Después de todo, son las hormonas.- Contesto rodando los ojos la joven.

-¡Maldita bruja te voy a…- Eric, fue interrumpido por Kenny.

-¿Venias a ayudar?- Pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

Aquella chica llamada Bayo el cual su origen era mexicano, era conocida por ser buena estudiante, era tan lista como Kyle, cosa que al pelirrojo no le gustaba para nada, era igual de leal que Stan, además, que si los profesores o ningún adulto estaba presente, era igual de desquiciada que Kenny y Cartman juntos. E incluso, se podía decir que es un poco inocente, claro, que no tanto como Butters.

-¡Claro!, ¿Para qué sirven los amigos?- Dijo con ironía la castaña.

-¡Genial!, ¿Dónde lo haremos?- Pregunto más animado el pelinegro. Le gustaba esa chica, ya se lo había dicho cientos de veces, y a ella le gustaba el, claro que ese gusto, era de amigos.

- ¡La haremos en la casa de Kyle!- Exclamo con un dedo en la mejilla la chica.

-¡¿Por qué tu no pones tu casa?!- Exclamo molesto el judío.

Si su madre o su padre lo veían cocinando un pavo en el horno, de seguro le darían una "Amigable" charla, sobre su religión y bla bla bla.

-¡Gran idea!- Contesto Bayo. De un segundo a otro, tomo a todos los chicos de la habitación, y corrió como un relámpago hacia su casa, cera de las afueras de South Park. Al llegar, soltó a los 4 chicos los cuales estaban despeinados.

-¡Arriba!, ¡Tenemos que hacer un especial navideño!- Hablo felizmente. Los chicos se pararon, y se adentraron en la casa.

Era bonita debían admitir, además, estaba todo bien cuidado, además de limpio. Siendo sinceros, no se sorprendían de no encontrar a los padres de la chica. Ya que esta vivía, supuestamente sola.

La cocina era igual de pulcra, todo de madera y mármol.

**-¡Comencemos!-**Exclamo Kenny, colocándose un gorro que decía su nombre con letras azules, al igual que un mandil blanco. Cartman puso la cámara y comenzaron a filmar.

-¡Hola a todos!, ¡Bienvenidos a este especial navideño creado por su servidor!- Dijo Kenny presentándose. – Hoy cocinaremos, la tradicional cena de navidad: Pavo asado. Mis asistentes, Bayo, Kyle y Stan, me traerán todos los ingredientes.-

Los aludidos, vestidos de mucamas y meseros, se acercaron con los ingredientes.

-¡Oh, Qué lindo te vez vestido así!- Dijo de manera tierna la chica, tocando la mejilla del judío con el dedo índice. Kyle se sonrojo, y por accidente dejo el jabón en polvo, en lugar de la sal. Stan miro de reojo a los demás "Asistentes" y sonrió al ver a su amigo sonrojado. El por distraerse le echo el jabón al pavo en lugar de la sal.

-Bien, se pueden retirar.- y los asistentes se retiraron.- una vez que le hayan puesto sal al pavo, deben meterlo en el horno.- Kenny prendió el horno del cual salieron flamas. A él no le importo, y metió al pavo aun con la cabeza en el horno.- Ahora a esperar, mientras se calienta, vayamos preparando el ponche de huevo, tomen 23huevos.- Kyle se mete en la cocina, aun sonrojado, y le da todos los huevos, luego se retira.- Bien, luego los rompes y los pones en la licuadora.- los rompió, pero con todo y cascaron. Activo la licuadora, pero por accidente los dedos los había puesto en la navaja, por lo cual, se machacaron todos.

Soltó un quejido.  
-No pasa n-nada.- dijo con dificultad. Stan empezaba a preocuparse, mientras que Kenny se ponía un trapo en la herida.- Saquemos el pavo.- cuando lo saco, el pavo estaba todo quemado, además, la estufa se incendiaba.- ¡Agua rápido, Agua!- Grito Kenny asustado. Stan le dio agua, la cual Kenny vertió en la estufa. Pero, eso hiso que se incendiara otra vez.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Kyle corriendo con un extintor. El fuego paro, y el pavo se quemó, el ponche con sangre quedo pero a Kenny no le importo.

-Ahora…- contesto jadeante y exhausto por el susto.- Comeremos el resultado, ¡Buen provecho!- Se llevó un pedazo de pavo a la boca, su rostro palideció, tomo un sorbo del ponche y esta vez, se desmayó. Bayo soltó un gritito de horror, se acercó a Kenny, y el pulso midió. No había pulso, y tampoco respiración.

-Kenny está muerto.- Dijo como si fuera cosa de todos los días, solo que con un toque alarmado en la voz. Kyle miro a Kenny, al igual que Stan y Cartman que se habían acercado.

-¡Kenny se mató, Hijo de puta!- Grito Kyle al ver a su amigo inerte en el suelo.

Kenny despertó a la mañana siguiente, los dedos se revisó, no había herida o dolor. Suspiro y el servidor reviso. Su video tenía 1600 visitantes hasta ahora, y todos decían lo mismo. "Se mató solo, que imbécil", o "Kenny no sirves para cocinar"

* * *

**_…_**

-¿Qué le pareció mi cuento señor Garrison?- Pregunto Bayo. Miro a Kenny sospechosamente.

Kenny sabía que era la única que recordaba lo sucedido el viernes, pero sabía que no diría su secreto. El señor Garrison pareció pensarlo, pero al final le dio un 10.

-Me ha gustado, señorita Abukara, pero la próxima vez, no incluya dedos machacados y muertes por intoxicación y mucho menos a sus compañeros de clase.

-Claro maestro.- Dijo sonriendo.

Bayo se fue a sentar en su lugar, no sin antes mirar a Kenny y sonreírle. Kyle vio ese gesto y se giró preguntándole con la mirada al rubio, que se encogió de hombros, el pelirrojo miro al frente. Kyle había soñado algo parecido, es más, había soñado lo mismo que Bayo había escrito. Raro.

Un papel cayo frente a él, lo abrió con cuidado.

_"Sigo pensando que te vez lindo vestido de mesero"_

Se extrañó un poco, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo. Solo había sido un sueño.

-Kenny, ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre el cuento de tu compañera?, Ya se que te utilizo de protagonista, por eso puedes opinar sobre el cuento.- Hablo el maestro mirando a Kenny.

-Definitivamente… ¡No se cocinar!- Grito Comenzando a llorar cómicamente.

Si, solo era otro día normal en el pueblo montañés de South Park.

* * *

**Nini: **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Aburrido?, ¿Tedioso?, ¿No vuelvo a escribir un fanfic en esta sección?.

Comentarios y sugerencias en reviews por favor.

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
